


Ya gotta thay no to evil!

by Lazy_Laziel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Ficlet, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Laziel/pseuds/Lazy_Laziel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Evil has returned, and only one little girl is brave enough to stand for Hope, Help and Compassion for all. And against yuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya gotta thay no to evil!

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny ficlet based on [this](http://papurrcat.tumblr.com/post/147641051302/tell-me-a-story-using-this-picture) image by @Papurrcat

”Halt evildoer!”

Lexa paused her knife, not quite able to stop the smile that came out.

“Supergirl,” she growled without turning around. “You found me.”

“Uhu!” Supergirl said. “And I’m gonna thop you!”

A glance at the microwave glass showed the intense stare leveled at Lexa’s back, and she stifled a chuckle as she made her face blank. _I should have known,_ she though.

She gently put the knife down before suddenly swirling around, shooting her own glare at Supergirl who had made a protective leap back, covering the golden retriever sitting in the doorway panting happily.

“You think you can stop us, Supergirl?” she said. “Here? In our lair?” She spread her arms to take in the entire kitchen.

“Me and Fith can!” Supergirl said, while Fish the dog showed his utter commitment to the cause by laying down. “Becauth what you’re doing ith wrong.”

Supergirl eyed the bowl and chopping board partially hid behind Lexa. There was evil in there. Green evil.

“It has to be done,” Lexa said as she slowly reached behind her into the bowl. “Boss’ orders. With your superhearing you heard it to.”

“Don’t Mam,” Supergirl said as she tracked the hand. “Don’t lithen to what Mom thaid!”

“I’m sorry, Supergirl, but I swore an oath. Pinky promised,” Lexa corrected, when Supergirl blink in puzzlement. “So I can’t stop!”

With a wicked grin Lexa gripped one of the uncut stalks from the bowl and showed it to Supergirl.

“It’s broccoli for dinner tonight.”

“Never!” Supergirl cried out as she launched herself at her Mam.

Fish wasn’t far behind. The two combatants would be on the floor soon and that was prime kissing opportunity. Fish loved kisses.

~~

“My bump, my bump, my lovely lady bump!” Clarke hummed to herself, accompanied with soft little pats on her pregnant belly,  as she stepped into the house.

Not long now until she had to start taking time off, especially with a rambunctious 5 year old at home, but Lexa eased everything. It shouldn’t have been possible, but it only made her love her more.

 _Lexa taking care of the family. Tucking Brice in. Rubbing her feet after a long day. Lexa standing in front of a hot stove, cooking. Rolled up sleeves showing off... Everything. A bead of sweat slowly sliding down the side of what could only be called perfection…_ Clarke's nostrils flared and she swallowed.

 _Maybe we’ll take a “nap” before dinner,_ she thought as she dropped her bag in the hall. _I’m sure that it’d-_

A squeal of laughter interrupted her thoughts and she followed it to the kitchen doorway where she had to pause, because her heart clenched and a smile that couldn’t be stopped bloomed.

On the floor was Lexa, mercilessly tickling their daughter who was dressed up as Supergirl, the norm since that new show had premiered, all the while their adopted “son” was prancing around trying to get licks in as soon as a face became available.

And next to them was an overturned bowl with broccoli all around it, forgotten.

 _My weird family,_ she thought. _There aren't many like it, and this one is -mine-._


End file.
